


Snowflakes Are Falling

by UnicornBliss



Series: Pentagon Oneshots [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Yang Hongseok, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Yan An, Beta Yeo One, Infertility, Jinho centric, M/M, No Smut, Omega Jo Jinho, Possible Soulmates, brief mention of CLC sorn and seunghee, happy birthday jinhongseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: Winters were the coldest near the northern parts of the territory, the howling winds of frosted snow biting skin and trees before it hit the solid houses and nests by the borders. The pack residing by the frozen waters sought shelters deep within the caves, some visiting untouched lands far from the wolves' residences in hopes of warmer woods and solitary nests. As for unmated omegas…





	Snowflakes Are Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJGardien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJGardien/gifts).



> happy (very) belated birthday to my parents aka jinhong! (was supposed to post this on april 17th but life is cruel) this is dedicated to Alissa who's been my devoted jinhong stan buddy for years now (reg too hi) i'm sorry if it wasn't as expected <3 #jinhongisntdead 
> 
> listen to this for a better experience : BTS - Spring Day [8D] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI83hXRP9JQ
> 
> warning: this work is unbeta'd

Winters were the coldest near the northern parts of the territory, the howling winds of frosted snow biting skin and trees before it hit the solid houses and nests by the borders. The pack residing by the frozen waters sought shelters deep within the caves, some visiting untouched lands far from the wolves' residences in hopes of warmer woods and solitary nests. As for unmated omegas…

"Jinho, you should come with us." Changgu, a mated beta and the omega's childhood friend, chided. The supplies were reduced for the journey's sake, long and exhausting even for non-omegas. Yanan, Changgu's mate, had taken it upon himself to sling the majority onto his shoulders after an earful of trouble from his defiant mate. It was clearly a fond interaction, one that a single wolf such as jinho couldn't help but howl inwardly in sorrow. He's been alone for years now, nothing could change that and yet, he finds his wolf yearning for the unattainable, almost begging the omega to search, chase and crawl even for a mate to satisfy his longing.

"I can't leave the pups all alone, Changgu. Plus, you two need to spend your time alone, not with a third wheeling unmated omega" He laughs heartlessly, hands threading through the wool he'd knit all night for the orphan pups in the orphanage. The joke had been usual, a natural slip of the tongue that he pretends doesn't stab at his needs and pride. But Changgu reads him like an open book, sees through the hollow eyes and sad smiles every single time. Jinho wonders how'd he manage to lie in front of him all these years.

"You know Yanan doesn't mind company- heck, he even asked me to take you with us!" Yanan nods from the doorframe, standing idly in his glory, tall and broad with the softest features that pups had felt welcomed enough to swarm his long legs with snuggles. Jinho smiles gently at the sight, wishing his friend would have pups soon but that, of course, was impossible unless he were a miserable omega like himself.

"But the pup-"

Changgu's huff interrupts his recited excuse and he's left hanging, lost for other reasons to avoid the proposal. Joining them was impossible. He would never forgive himself if they were ever uncomfortable around him. He'd seen it before- mates growing cautious around him, walking on eggshells to avoid hurting him unintentionally and it left him feeling nothing but pity for himself. He'd rather rot in loneliness, freeze up to death and shun himself out in a hut rather than break his comfort with his one and only best friend. He'd found his mate after so long, and they had been happy, both of them- Jinho and Changgu. For Channgu had always been the desperate romantic between them and at last, a beta as loving as Yanan had come like a knight in shining armor into his friend's fantasy, even though a little late but better than never.

"The pups have their nannies. Everyone here is watching over them and they're in good hands. Don't give me that excuse again, Jinho?"

By then, a little pup had wormed her way between changgu's legs and found purchase of the omega's pants, tugging twice in a signal before two familiar arms picked her and placed her on a snug lap full of blankets half knit through. The pup nuzzles her way into Jinho's chest seeking his warmth and he reciprocates with a pat on her head, rocking slightly back and forth as another storm had begun somewhere not so far from the orphanage. Changgu offers him a defeated smile, hand unconsciously reaching out to soothe the little one's fears away as she gradually doze off to the calming scent surrounding her.

"…this is why I can't leave."

"I can't argue with you when you're desperate for excuses like I'd be burdening you with coming anyways. Do as you like, then. But if you ever felt the need to reach for us, you know where to come right?"  
Jinho nods once, grateful for his friend's understanding. Changgu shakes his head but with a smile nonetheless, his fears ebbing away slightly and replaced by trust for his friend. Even though an omega, Jinho has lived longer than he had and the experience that came with was to be taken into consideration. Yanan inches closer to pull his reluctant mate away with a whisper of assurance and Jinho thanks him quietly, advising them to stay safe and protected through their journey. Yanan merely smiles his way in appreciation before they're out the door, a glimpse of Changgu's tears tugging on Jinho's heart.

He'll be okay, he reminds himself.

He's got his mate.

\--

It's a little after midnight when the cries have subdued and been replaced with the mere rustling trees swishing against the windows as the storm gears up into a full blown blizzard. The pups flinch slightly, some too knocked out to care and others curled up deep within the piles of pillows to get a sense of their surroundings. Jinho paces around anxiously, the dead skin around his nails wearing off and too thin, almost prone to blister. Sorn, a tending alpha in the orphanage, offers him tea after checking up on the second floor's beds and he finally snaps out of his terrified haze. An alpha's presence was sometimes necessary for the pups' safety, more emotional than anything else. The calming, grounding scents they could emit whenever the little ones felt a tad too unsettled even around the omega nannies nursing them proved to be of great help and Jinho was always thankful for her presence throughout the rough circumstances the orphanage had gone through.

"It's a little too late to worry yourself to death, don't you think?"

Jinho takes a sip with caution, lips chapped from the cold, or worry? he doesn't even know. "Just concerned about the pups is all."

"You're not alone taking care of them. If anything happens please protect yourself first before tending to anybody." He looks back at her, wide eyed and frantic at the possibilities and she regards him with a gentle tap on the shoulder. "I'm not spreading a bad omen, but it seemed that you were the type to fall down with others. Which isn't right, you know?"

"It's around one in the morning and you're giving me tips about life."

"It's better than planning your death." She jokes, going to sip her own tea when Jinho's puzzled expression stops her and she's back to rolling her eyes like always. "Oh come on! I mean you look like a disaster is about to happen all the damn time. Loosen up. At this point you'll die out of worry before getting a good knot."

"Oh my god, Sorn."

"Sorn!" Seunghee's harsh whisper fills the silence and soon there's the overwhelming scent of lilies and vanilla spilling into the air. Sorn looks just as aware. It's her mate after all.

"Sorry, sorry. Why aren't you asleep?" Sorn gets up, leaving her steaming cup by the table where Jinho's eyes were trained, afraid he'd intrude into their little moment.

"One of the pups woke up from a nightmare and then I heard you two from upstairs" Sorn's fingers tickle her droopy eyes slightly, a gesture so soft that the omega's scent seemed to explode even stronger than before. "Jinho? You're awake?"

"Uh. Yeah, I am."

"Aren't you awake since like…yesterday? Goodness."

Sorn twirls around again to give him a reprimanding look. He doesn't get to see it, though. Too busy curling into himself to avoid their mingling scents. Do the pups really need him afterall? When such mates could provide them with all assurance and love they need?

"Guess I'll try to sleep. Sorry for the tea, Sorn. Couldn't finish it but it was really nice of you."

And just like that, he's out of the scene. He passes by the fireplace and arranges a few pillows to rest on, watching the flames eat up the wood and grow bigger, only to falter a few seconds later. The cycle repeats until he feels himself losing consciousness, dreaming about eternal warmth and spring days that are far too rare at the time of the year. He dreams, nonetheless, and a few later he's completely lost in a world of tulips and berries in his basket, away from a winter's cruelty.

 

The next morning, or so the clock states, there's commotion coming from the kitchen and he blinks his eyes open. A few pups are napping lazily by the fireplace next to him, the flames a lot smaller that last night's. He sits up, vision blurry as it focuses on a strange figure moving at the end of the hallway. Sorn is discussing things with him as it looks, in his imperfect vision, and he is nodding along, tall enough for her to crane her neck up for a better look. The scent registers late in Jinho's mind and his wolf scrambles in terror at the realization.

Alpha.

He's too disoriented to tell by a whiff if he's mated or not but the scent lingers from meters away, clogged slightly by the smell of powder milk and coffee beans brewed fresh and rich, which isn't likely to happen considering the nannies he'd been working with for months. Unless mystery alpha really had the privilege of brewing one early morning, then Jinho might find it in himself to wonder too much about why and how it was allowed when he is only a visitor? Or is he?

He's suddenly baring cravings for coffee. And answers.

"Oh! There he is." Sorn chirps, skipping her way towards him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes fruitlessly. The alpha turns around, a mug in hand as expected, and trails his line of vision lower, then lower till he's glancing directly into Jinho's eyes. The universe seemed to move in their favor right then, recreating paths and destinies and rewriting stories from the start, like his twenty five years of living were all preparations, an epilogue for this moment.

The alpha blinks slowly at him, seemingly just as affected, his eyes gleaming like pearls in the shaded vicinity and gaze tender, almost like an intangible hug to his starved senses. He speaks first.

"Hello there, I'm Hongseok." His voice vibrates through Jinho's body before he searches for a voice, the energy to respond in the middle of a raging storm happening inside him. "Jinho."

"Sooo Hongseok was one of the very few alphas who stayed despite the weather conditions and we had no choice, Jinho." Jinho finally whips his head around to furrow his brows at her in confusion. "Seunghee and I need to leave as soon as possible. I think you've noticed already but she….she is having her heat very soon. We can't afford to mess up the place and alarm the pups. Hongseok was happy to help since he's got no mate to nest with and we've very much showed him around the place. Apparently he has experience with babysitting."

Experience. Jinho's mind lingers on the unnecessary and he finds himself drowning in assumptions.

"Thank you for taking me in, although I could always learn from you." He bows politely, mug held securely by both hands and the omega's heart leaps at the focus of his long, beautiful fingers and trimmed nails. Everything about him tortured his wolf.

"Yeah..Thank you for agreeing to help. I'm sure the pups are going to love you." His brain to mouth filter malfunctions and Sorn's amused grin tells him it's true. Hongseok merely nods in satisfaction before they're ushering the couple by the door, wishing them goodluck in their rough situation and offering help whenever needed. Seunghee's flushed face is hidden by a mask and a beanie and yet Jinho could still trace the beginnings of a full-blown heat by her features. It must be tough for her, he sighs.

Hongseok shuts the door quietly after them, locking it securely as specks of snowflakes seeped through the house and littered the carpeted floor. Jinho twists his socked foot onto them, enjoying the way it melted easily under his weight and disappeared into vapor. When he looks up, Hongseok's eyes are on him and his breath hitches at the sight.

"U-uhm."

"Nice socks." He comments, the tips of ears reddening at the lame excuse and Jinho fights back a smile.

"Thank you."

\--

Hongseok turns out to be a better cook than he'd imagined. Not that jinho's been imagining things about him all day- maybe every few minutes whenever the pups aren't busying him but really. His stance is relaxed, unlike the omega's buzzing anxiousness that kept him on his tippy toes all the time. Mated alphas were easy to deal with somehow, but an unmated, attractive one, who's apparently too nice and considerate for his own good was impossible for Jinho to digest. He just couldn't.

"Have a taste." He extends his hand, spoon full of steaming mushroom soup that invades his nostrils before his taste buds. The gesture isn't as appealing as Jinho's mind registers it but he melts eventually, smitten or not. He hums after a few seconds, holding his thumbs up for the alpha who accepts it with a relieved grin. "I'm glad you like it."

There he goes again.

The little ones waddle closer to the dining table, rowdy and starved since morning until the alpha's cuisine sated their needs with the soups he'd prepared in a record time. The rest of the nannies swoon silently at his skills, adjusting the toddlers in their laps as their eyes took a feast on the handsome man gracing their kitchen. Jinho is a bit ashamed to admit he wasn't any different. How often is it that a brooding, handsome skilled alpha gets to visit their old orphanage? Quite never.

The omegas share a look of understanding when suddenly a three year old climbs his way up the newcomer's legs to sit on his lap, shirt soiled with the sauces he'd stuffed his face with and into the alpha's chest he nuzzled, messy and abrupt. The nannies wail in their seats, apologetically reaching for tissues in a feeble attempt of damage control but the alpha merely chuckles, almost fondly, glancing down to cuddle the boy closer to him, nosing his way into the softness of his neck to calm his excited heart beats. The boy deflates visibly, whining in comfort to the treatment as the remaining pups munch quietly, watching the scene in bewilderment. Jinho's mouth threatens to let go of the sloshing liquids but he quickly gulps it down with difficulty marring his actions. Hongseok, throughout all, remains unbothered.

 

 

"So, everybody here is an omega? Sorry if the question is a bit.."

"Yeah."

"Basically."

There's collective hums in the living room where the pups played with the cubes and puzzles scattered on the fuzzy carpets. The howling winds have been reduced to occasional breeze dancing around the windows too delicately in comparison to the prior nights. The weather conditions had been tamed for a few hours, the nannies wondering if a walk around the area would be granted but the head nanny had advised patience until further notice, when the wolves around the area started roaming around freely. Jinho sat by the corner, knitting a beanie for the little girl rolling by his side as a doll moved in her grasp from side to side. Another one with pigtails had taken it upon herself to decorate the omega's hair with little petals they'd gathered before the storm. He doesn't flinch, fingers working diligently as the habitual noises filled the cozy house with familiarity. Hongseok's scent carries itself before his steps do, notifying the omega of his nearing presence so that before he's faced with the younger's face, he's drowning in his sandalwood and cinnamon waft. The taller makes himself comfortable by the omega's side, hands automatically extended to pat the pup's hair, her soft squeals urging him on. Jinho's hands only tremble vaguely, mind wrenched by the proximity and domesticity of it all.

"You knit so well." Hongseok whispers, eyes traveling from the half done beanie to the mittens in the girl's hands. "Could you make me one?"

Jinho startles, blinking rapidly as the alpha continues to stare at him. "You'd wear one?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I..don't know. It's childish" He shrugs, feels the soft threads under his touch as they wrap around his wrists, a tangled mess. "But sure, if you want."

"You're really pretty."

There's pregnant silence, one with background laughter and muffled yells coming from the playroom. The little girl playing around them runs to follow her friends and his petal-littered hair is spared as they all file out for snack time, the nannies' voices calling for them in the kitchen. Jinho's ears belatedly pick up the sounds of faint whistles of wind breaking through the holes in their rickety wooden windows. But nothing, absolutely nothing, takes his attention from Hongseok's genuine smile after he'd given him a rather not so casual compliment. Alphas didn't go around saying an omega was pretty, few inches apart and huddled by a corner where no one could bother to glance twice their direction.

"….thank you." Hongseok stares at his lips while at it. Jinho's adrenaline pumps vigorously through his veins when he breaks down and blurts out after that something he wouldn't normally admit out loud.

"I'm infertile."

Silence. Confusion. Jinho can't take the reaction well, doesn't look for it.

"I'm s-sorry. You shouldn't…" There are tears fogging up his view, Hongseok's face unclear when he stumbles on his feet and rushes away from the undeniable rejection. He runs, runs and runs like his legs were on auto pilot. The sight of an empty room finally comes like a rescue and he locks himself inside without a second thought. Everything could seize to exist right then. Including Jinho himself.

\--

 

The sounds of cheerful hollers and echoing footsteps startle the brunette from his isolation, all huddled up in knitted blankets and useless books fallen by his sides as a poor excuse to busy himself . If one would have the courage to send a glance his way, they would have named him a hobbit long time ago. It's not that Jinho particularly fancied loneliness and the safety of four walls. Jinho's feelings had been his enemy ever since his childhood, and an encounter with an alpha whom he'd strived all his life not to yearn for had crumbled down all his trials like a row of dominos, all at once. Infertility was a taboo- a disease. Infertile omegas were as good as nothing- sold off as prostitutes or counted as part of inheritance. The possibilities of those surviving in small packs were scarce and so was jinho's patience. His mother had tucked him deep within her arms when she'd whispered prayers into his hair, wishing for a miracle to change her pup's fate. The prayers had lasted a couple of decades, keeping him protected until this age with a decent job and considerate friends he'd never replace for life. Although, the miracle hadn't happened. Not yet.

 

The crisp air tickles his hair as he looks up, brought back to reality which is Hongseok standing in the doorway, a small bowl of a steaming fluid fogging up his specs. Jinho's heart leaps for two reasons.

Hongseok.

Hongseok's specs.

"Thought you'd be hungry..after all these hours." Murmured so delicately, almost intimately into the silence of the room. A hundred questions float in the air and yet, none of them are voiced.

"And the wood needs to be replaced, for a warmer experience." Hongseok is blabbering at this point l, pacing back and forth to the fireplace, and whether he's aware or not, the omega has no idea. "I'm sure you're suffocating from the smoke by now. May I open the windows?"

"But-"

"The storm had calmed down since last night. The pups are in the yard and so are the nannies. Actually, there's some sunlight to bathe under too, quite little but sufficient." Jinho's eyes flicker with hope, excitement. The sun had finally come out and that was good news for now. He suddenly thinks back to Changgu, hoping that wherever he and his mate had resided is also as warm as their surroundings.

"Oh." Is all he musters, shaking slightly to extract his arms from under the pile he'd thrown over himself. He squints, rubbing his puffy eyelids when he catches the alpha's gaze on him, unwavering.

"Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, Uhm,"

"Yes?"

"You've been crying."

He silently carries the trash bag that he'd prepared with him and steps out of the room, leaving the windows slightly ajar, the gentle breeze allowing a few snowflakes to blend in with the room's atmosphere. Jinho almost regrets things. His words, his actions, his feelings even. But a miracle does not exist.

 

  
"Last person in cleans the doorstep!"

"No running, pups!! I said no runn-"

The storm had subsided the past two days, the pups running about in the daylight hours and pumping some adrenaline into their systems. The nannies had relatively grown less anxious, although a bit more tired from all the chasing that's going on. Nothing worth the concern though. Jinho had taken it upon himself to mingle with the inhabitants of the orphanage more- professionalism and what not. They'd been entrusted to him and he had a promise to keep.

He brushes tiny drops of snow from his eyelashes, eyes gone reddish from the allergy that comes with the change of seasons and sniffs away pathetically. Another omega is helping him mop the doors and windows from the outside, grabbing every chance they get to have an outside cleaning day when the weather isn't at their throats. Hongseok's heard ushering the pups one by one into the kitchen after they've washed up and his voice sends a wave of familiarity into the omega's bones- it shouldn't. Nothing could have been more domestic and quite frankly, whoever rejected the alpha might have been mentally unstable. Because it would've been impossible for him not to try mate with someone after all these years? Wolves were bound to mate earlier in life, or at least scent mark until the proposal had been assured. Not that Jinho'd ever had a chance at that. They were like fairytales to him, to admire from afar and daydream about.

A sigh has him turning sideways to look the omega in the face, confused.

"Isn’t he just _so _charming?"__

 __"__ Who?"

"The alpha.. his scent would sate me for weeks." He smiles dreamily, eyes focused on the alpha's movements, graceful as ever.

 

Taken aback, Jinho’s first reaction is a frown, then later, a glance at the target of their fantasies- sitting in all his glory amongst the little ones who competed for his attention. They weren’t so different from the omegas in the orphanage trying to take over the only alpha’s attention to them like moths to flames. Hongseok on the other hand remained peaceful, unbothered and perhaps a little too unaffected unless it was-

“He's looking at you. I knew I should've cut my hair short,” the omega suddenly slumps down against the doorframe, discouraged and morose. Jinho’s eyes trace his line of vision and indeed, the alpha’s gaze seemed to be fixed onto one target. Jinho.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

“Jinho”

“Changgu?”

“Why do you smell .. different?”

“Huh?” Changgu’s come back with a bagful of supplies he'd managed to collect on his journey back to their territory, the land, a molten scape by now and frozen waters turned to ponds of little ice bergs. Spring was creeping its way into the woods at a rather snail pace, almost like it were shy to reveal its colorful presence at once. Yanan had dropped the supplies off his back and started sorting them out on the floor, a few excited pups gathered at his feet while he offered them light pets on the head to which they crooned at. He always had this charm on them.

 

Changgu’s smile is anything but good news when he further grabs his friend for a private talk near the corner, away from curious ears. “I said you smell different-”

“How-”

“Like an _alpha_ has made his approach on you.”

All blood freezes in the omega’s system and he's left gaping like a fish, unable to comprehend the observation. Changgu was never the exaggerator. He had a keen eye, and a strong sense of smell to top it off with. It had been helpful with his pre-heats when the suppressants weren't doing their job and he had to stay at home until it subsided, or else chaos would've erupted. Right now, it was potential chaos in jinho’s dictionary.

 

“But we never …”

“We??? Jinho you know an alpha already?”

“N-no.. honestly he's just new around because Sorn had to leave with her mate and- and oh my god I really didn't _do_ anything with him.” Changgu’s gaze is caring, like a mother’s when he regards Jinho, red and bothered. “I couldn't. How could I? It's unfair for him. “

“But what if he genuinely wanted to?”

“We’re not discussing that. It's just absurd and like I said, unfair.”

Just then, yanan’s voice is heard from a few steps away. He's speaking to a man changgu’s never seen but definitely can recognize by scent alone and his first instinct is to hold his friend closer and march towards them. Jinho doesn't think he can tolerate his friend any more.

“Hi! I'm changgu, jinho’s closest friend and family. And you are?”

“Hongseok. Nice to meet you.” The alpha supplies politely, glancing briefly at the taller beta who allows him in silence to shake hands with his newly mated beta. It was unspoken, but felt.

“How was it like spending those weeks with Jinho and the pups?”

Changgu is really that one embarrassing mom in gatherings.

 

“It was quite okay, would love to be here again.” His words are kind, voice like honey, friendly to the ears and heart. Jinho’s heart.

“I see. Jinho feels the same actually.”

The omega’s ears redden impossibly darker and he's suddenly aware of the trio’s expecting looks on him. He squeezes changgu’s inner arm and prays to whatever superior power that he doesn't damage the situation more than it already is. “I guess.”

 

“Do you think you two can allow us some tea and dessert while we unpack the gifts? Yanan here especially worked hard for them.” The mentioned nods shyly as he holds two little bags for the pups. Hongseok looks startled for a mere second at the request but catches up rather rapidly and agrees with a whole grin decorating his features. A single glance jinho’s way has the omega scurrying after him religiously.

 

Once there, it's silent sans the sounds of drawers being opened and water boiling by the stove. Jinho’s reaching for the cups on the highest cupboard when his breath catches in his throat, a scent so strong, so close and warm hugging him from behind as two arms enclosed around him. The first one is extended above his own, reaching the cups effortlessly and bringing back jinho’s awkward hand back with it. The other, however, had snaked around his frame, the waist to be specific, and grabbed him ever so lightly to ground him. Almost like he knew by heart the omega’s poor reflexes.

 

Their position doesn't falter any soon, the alpha’s stance dominating from behind and leaving the smaller one grabbing for the counter to support himself, hold his limbs from melting completely under the intensity of the alpha’s presence. It's almost prodding at his heart, shoving its way in and- _is that slick trailing down his thighs?_

“You smell _different_ ”

Not that again. Had he been listening?

“W-what?”

“Your scent. It changed since the first day I saw you.” As if to prove a point, hongseok’s nose dips into the omega’s nape, rubbing at his exposed shoulder in a failed attempt to reach his scent glands- to scent him. The air feels hot around them, congested with pheromones and unwanted emotions prodding their way into the scene- like venom seeping into wounds. The omega’s eyes flutter shut for a split second, holding back the urge to howl in contentment, need. Any second later and he would under the mercy of a fangs and scented limbs yet he holds back, never falters. Years haven't been spent in vain to prepare for these baits no matter how tempting, how miraculous they've deemed to look in his deprived eyes.

Miracles weren't two gentle eyes and a strong hold- they definitely weren't.

 

“No.”

Hongseok’s eyes shift from hazy and dark to that of a deer’s, a paradox. Jinho’s voice fails him when he denies him further access and adjusts himself against the counter, hands wavering at the aftermath. Pheromones are wrapped around his frame like a constricting blanket and he inhales sharply, willing his dazed vision to evaporate much like his dreams.

 

Only Hongseok doesn't really leave. He stands by, politely heeding the omega’s request yet never really abandoning him, hands gripped at his sides like they're physically unable to stay intact, apart from the smaller’s body. Suddenly the orphanage isn't a loud mess and the sounds of pups was replaced with echoing heartbeats resounding in his ears. Rejections were hard for him. His heart could only tolerate enough.

 

“Hongseok, I'm so sor-”

“Why? Why're you _sorry_?” Hongseok implores in chagrin, already stepping ahead. He's frustrated, confused and perhaps hurt. Jinho could see it in his glowing orbs.

“I'm not the one for you. I'm nobody’s. I shouldn't be.” No matter how much he'd accepted the reality over and over again in his life, saying it raw and open in his voice was a pain he would rather take a stab in the gut than experience.

“Because you can't give me pups? Is that it?” Desperation is dripping from his voice and the alpha continues, arms now on either side of his desired wolf. “I don't care. I want you for who you are and I know you want me as well. I felt it since the beginning. I… you're not like anybody I've ever met. You're meant for me.”

“You're blinded. Regret will eat you alive sooner than later.”

Their breaths mingle, ragged and harsh. Hongseok’s biceps are flexed to the maximum and Jinho could tell he’s restraining the best he could. He never deserved that.

“It's my decision to make. And I decided to make you my mate, mine. We could live here with little pups who’re lost and abandoned from their parents. We could do so much for them, together. We’ll take them under wing like they've come from your womb- we could do anything, baby.”

Jinho’s breath hitches loudly, lips trembling at the sound of the sweet talk. The sincerity has him fragile, dependent. He's never been dependent. Could it have been his soulmate?

“You deserve better..”

“I've been with many, not my mates, but many. And I've never felt this attracted to any. Your scent .. it drives me crazy.”

Me too, Jinho wanted to say.

“And your sincerity. Your compassion. Your love for these pure souls. I want that. All of it.”

 

When the little squeaks are heard from close, their heads turn to the source and a toddler greets them with drool wetting his shirt. The little ones have all left the vicinity to play outside with the nannies and left him to waddle around in his onesie, disoriented and curious. The reflex is natural. Hongseok’s arms loosen around the omega only for him to crouch down and cradle the toddler into his arms, nuzzling his ears and pecking away at his droopy eyelids. The alpha rounds the table to prepare the bottle of milk, coming soon to help Jinho with adjusting him for his afternoon nap. They move to the couch, sat beside each other as the pup stared up at them in trust, love. Their eyes linger on the little blinks he managed before his eyes shut down for a snooze.

 

When the bottle had finished, Hongseok’s hand retreats to place it away before grabbing the pup and arranging him on the mat with blankets draped over him. Jinho sniffs, aware of his tears springing out from the intensity of his feelings filling him entirely and touching his heart.

“Come here,” he goes for it, head nestled under honsgeok’s chin as he sobbed quietly, calloused hands smoothing down his hair and leaving soft kisses over his head. A new fate had been written for him and he found a blocked way in avoiding it. Running wasn't an option and regret wasn't a fear. In his arms, he felt content.

 

\--

 

When changgu and yanan’s next visit happened, their gifts were scattered around the floor for the pups to attack happily. Yanan had taken it upon himself to sit himself among them and busy them while his mate went to look for his friend in worry. Jinho had been absent for two days now, apparently taking a break from the full shifts he'd spent during the blizzard.

Knocking twice on his door upstairs, silence welcomes him before changgu’s hand pulls the handle open and steps into the room, quiet and cozy.

 

Hongseok was laid on the mattress that belonged to Jinho, the omega’s head comfortably resting on his chest and moving in rhythm with his breathing. Their limbs were a tangled mess, hair not any better and the toddler they've been nursing curled at their sides crooning softly at the warmth wrapped around him from every direction. It smelled like a home, a family. Changgu’s smile is genuine, stretched further upon catching the reddening bruises etched on his friend’s neck. The snowflakes were falling and so were jinho’s walls.

He had fallen.


End file.
